Always For You
by xiLynnx
Summary: "Even if it was in hell Hermione...I'll take your place." One-Shot.


It was their anniversary. He had taken her hands in his, telling her how much he loved her, yet his grip hurt. She told him it hurt and tried to get him to let go, and he slammed her into the wall. She watched as his face contorted into anger and then back into sorrow as he realized what he had just done, yet his eyes showed no change. He helped her up, hugging her, whispering sweet, soothing words into her ear as he buried his face into her bushy hair. He held her tight, begging her to stay, to not leave him, as hands clenched onto her hair, harshly yanking it. Afraid, she tried to leave; he brutally threw her onto the bed. By this time, her face was already wet as he proceeded to slowly climb over her, kissing away all her tears...

Only beautiful, yet untrue spoken words were heard through the silence.

xxxx

She quickly looked back into the bedroom. Draco was still sound asleep.

Hermoine gazed into the mirror as she slowly slid the tattered dress off her shoulders. Blue and black painted her once clear skin. She lightly touched the bruise, and a spark of pain shook her body. Memorized, she gazed into the glass as a mirrored image of who she once was stared back. Her dress was ripped, her hair laid limply around her face, her face...her face looked voided of any emotion.

She was lifeless, like a human with no soul, a doll. What had she become?

Her eyes hardened with determination, accompanied by rage as tears soon clouded her vision.

That day, she made a promise to herself.

_Never again._

xxxx_  
_

She found her lover on the computer, frantically typing, as she tried to give him the phone. He shooed her away, but she was persistent, telling him it was an important call. Impatient, he finally told her to shut up.

"But it's for you..." She told him, her voice dwindling down to a mere whisper, as she realized what she had done.

He stood up from his seat and slowly stalked over to where she was. Frightened, she took a step back, legs hitting the end of a table. Her hands found the edge of the table and gripped it, using it as support. He screamed, directing all his anger and frustration at her. His hands tightly squeezed her shoulder, and he heartlessly shook her over and over again. She fell over, head hitting the wooden table.

There was still no remorse present in his eyes. There never was.

Her head ached and vision blurred as she tried to shield herself with arms and hands.

Her eyes caught the sunlight glistening off something shiny.

_Scissors. _

Her fingers quickly wrapped around the cold metal. He hit her again, leaving a slight bruise on her arm.

True to her promise the night before, she stabbed him once, just hoping that the pain would stop. Yet it didn't. She had lost all control at the first sight of his blood. This was revenge. He deserved it, yet it was wrong. Her hands just wouldn't stop. Even when the body went limp, she couldn't stop.

She had killed him. Draco Malfoy...was dead.

xxxx

She dropped the bloody weapon, realizing what she had done as reality hit her with full force. Her hands started to shake. Blood clung to her skin, marking her as the murderer. Her mind was a mess. She didn't know what to do.

_Ron. _She suddenly remembered. Her best friend. He would help her. He would understand what she did.

She scrambled to get her phone out of her bag with shaking hands. She accidently dropped it the first time, and struggled to get it again. Trying to steady her hands, she dialed his number.

"Hello?" The usual warmth and friendliness radiated from his voice, yet none of it affected her.

"..." Her body only allowed her one tear.

"Hermoine? What's wrong?" The warm voice voice became frantic with worry.

"I...I killed him." One tear suddenly became two.

He didn't say anything. She finally broke down.

"Ron...I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened. I just couldn't st-"

"Stay there." Two words, and he hung up on her. All she could hear was the chanting beep of her phone telling her he was no longer there.

xxxx

She sat in front of the twisted, inanimate body, bloody scissors placed neatly in front of her, hands still shaking. Her legs beneath her body; she was waiting. Waiting to get redemption for what she did. She tried not to breathe, for she didn't even know if she, herself, was dead or not.

The door flung open, and a red haired guy walked in. His eyes landed on Hermoine. Her whole body was shaking, yet she was sitting absolutely still. His eyes than wandered toward the bloody scissor in front of her, and then to the cold, lifeless body beside it.

He frantically walked toward her, grabbing her by the shoulders to stand up.

"Go." He told her while looking at the body. She looked up at him, confused and lost.

He dug out some money out of his pocket, placing them into the palm of her hand.

"Leave!" He yelled as he started to drag her towards the door.

"But-"

He pushed her out, closing the door in her face, leaving her no time to ask any questions.

_Dang it. _He thought, leaning against the door and then running a hand through his hair.

He slowly walked toward Draco's body and proceeded to wipe the blood on his own shirt.

xxxx

She had taken the money Ron gave her and got a cheap, yet decent hotel room. She washed herself, cleaning off any blood, yet her hands were still shaking. She had left no evidence remaining on her body, yet she couldn't help but be stricken with fear. Not for herself, but for the person who told her to leave.

The slight vibrating of her phone made her come out of her thoughts, but she left it ringing as the name Harry flashed on the screen. She was in no mood to talk.

She sat down on the bed, confused and not knowing what to do. She turned on the TV, so that silence wouldn't linger in the room. Her phone rang again. It was Ron.

She quickly grabbed her phone, yet she was unsure whether to answer or not.

She opened it and lifted it to her ear.

"...Hello?"

Silence.

"...Hello?"

She turned her head and sighed. What was he playing at? That was when she saw a bloody, handcuffed Ron on the TV being accompanied by police. She dropped her phone, cracking the screen.

This...was all her fault.

She quickly stood up and ran towards the police station, leaving the shattered phone on the floor.

xxxx

He was on the other side of the glass screen, dressed in the standard black and white prison clothes. She could see him, but not touch him. She couldn't reach up and touch his cheek and say sorry. She couldn't hug him and bury her head in his arms and cry. There was nothing she could do.

They could talk, but there seemed to be no need for words. He only looked at her as he walked closer to the screen. Without conscious thought, she walked towards it too, trying to get closer to him. Her hand went up to the glass; his mirroring hers. He looked longingly at their hands, so close, yet separated by a mere glass, and then looked back up to her face.

She could only stare at him as she mouthed the words she's been dying to ask.

"Why..." Her breath fogged up the glass, but she took no notice.

He whispered softly, the warmth was still in his voice, "Even if it was in hell Hermione...I'll take your place."

"I'm...-" She shook her head, trying to apologize.

"I love you." She looked up. A sad, bitter-sweet smile was present on his face as he walked backwards into the darkness, to where she couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

This story was inspired by the song Lies By Big Bang. Check out the music video if you have the time!

Dedicated to my awesome buddy! Who I also hoped enjoyed. :)

And thank you very much for reading my story and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! One review = one awesome serving of Pho ;D


End file.
